


Dos Gardenias

by swallowthewhale



Category: Jane the Virgin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 02:15:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5316485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swallowthewhale/pseuds/swallowthewhale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jane wants to ask what they’re celebrating, wants to know where they’re going, wants to just put on pajamas and watch TV with Mateo. But her mom is stubborn and she figures it’ll be easier (and probably more interesting) to give in. So she does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dos Gardenias

It’s after it all settles, after Jane and Rafael figured out custody, and Rogelio and Xiomara decided to have a proper wedding, and Petra had her twins, and Alba got her green card, that Jane realizes how ridiculously crazy the whole thing was. Like a telenovela, but not nearly as happy of an ending. Sure, Jane got Mateo out of the whole thing, but she also ruined her relationship with Michael, almost lost herself, and definitely lost her head a few times.

Michael was interviewed a lot, when Rose was arrested. Jane watched the announcement on TV that notorious crime lord, Sin Rostro, had been arrested by a newly reinstated cop. It’s all Rogelio tweeted about for a solid week. Michael had emailed her to tell her that they were officially restoring his badge, though he had been undercover and was never really fired. He might even get a commendation, Michael said. He hadn’t shown up at her door, though, or called or texted, and Jane assumed that the email was just a polite “hey, sorry I disappeared off the face of the earth for several months, definitely wasn’t because of you,” kind of email.

Rafael is even being really good about the whole thing. Maybe he’s made his peace with Michael, maybe he’s gotten over Jane for good, who knows, but he’s not harassing Jane about Michael or implying that Michael doesn’t deserve his job back. There’s a tiny part of Jane (that’s only allowed out at 3am when Mateo wakes up, which doesn’t happen that much anymore) that hopes it means that Jane and Michael could be together and it would be okay with Rafael. That they could make this unconventional family work. Jane and Rafael and Petra and Michael. Definitely not what Jane thought her life would look like two years ago.

It’s normal - too normal - for a month, and maybe that’s what should have tipped Jane off. Her mom is in her room when she gets home, her favorite dress on the bed, arms held out for Mateo.

“Shower, and get dressed,” Xo says. “We’re going out. I’ll take care of Mateo.”

Jane frowns, even as she hands Mateo over. “Where are we going?”

“Just dinner,” Xo says innocently.

“Just dinner. Just dinner in my favorite dress.” (Michael’s favorite dress.) “With who?”

“The whole family! We’re celebrating.”

Jane sighs. She wants to ask what they’re celebrating, wants to know where they’re going, wants to just put on pajamas and watch TV with Mateo. But her mom is stubborn and she figures it’ll be easier (and probably more interesting) to give in. So she does.

Michael’s favorite dress:

  * not little
  * not black



 

Michael’s favorite dress is the one Jane likes to wear when she wants to dance. It’s red and has a flared skirt. A dress great for salsa. She puts on the matching shoes and pins one of Abuela’s white gardenias into her hair and puts on her reddest lipstick (might as well go all out, right?) and spins, smiling despite herself.

She’s the last to leave. Her mom, Rogelio, and Abuela had left with Mateo, to get a table, they said. Jane drives herself to the address her mom sends her and though she’s confused when there are only a few cars in the parking lot. But there’s Rogelio’s car, too, so Jane goes inside. She recognizes the song playing immediately. Dirty Dancing Havana Nights is one of her secret guilty pleasures (salsa and romance - well, you know Jane). And only three people know that. Her mom and Abuela are standing there, grinning (two out of three), with Rogelio, next to Rafael and Petra with Mateo and their little blond girls. Jane’s heart starts thumping, and she sees him (three out of three).

Michael, a little sheepish, in her favorite of his suits, with another of Abuela’s gardenias in his lapel. He holds out his hand.

When she takes it, the song changes, and Michael starts to dance. Salsa. Jane laughs when she realizes that Michael knows what he’s doing. It’s perfect.

Afterwards, after Rafael and Michael shake hands, after dinner, Michael pulls Jane outside. They walk, hand in hand, towards the little garden on the side of the parking lot.

“I hope you’re not mad, I know you don’t like surprises.”

Jane smiles, though she thinks she hasn’t stopped smiling since she arrived. “It was the best surprise. You,” she pokes his chest, “learned salsa for me.”

He grins. “Your mom taught me. It took all month.”

“So that’s where she was disappearing to all the time. I thought her and Rogelio liked to sneak around just for the fun of it.”

Michael’s hands slide around her waist. “Anything for you.”

Jane can’t help it, she kisses him.

“From our first meeting, I knew it was you. I just knew,” Michael whispers, his face still close enough for his lips to brush hers.

Jane giggles, eyes a little watery now. “You remembered.”

“Of course I did.” Michael kisses her again, gentle and slow. Not the Best. Kiss. Ever. But kissing Michael feels like coming home after being lost in the woods. It feels like forever.

 

_Dos gardenias para ti_  
_Con ellas quiero decir_  
_Te quiero, te adoro, mi vida_  
_Ponle todas tu atención_  
_Que serán tu corazón y el mio_


End file.
